


Winter Formal

by ENC95



Series: A Fresh Start [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek reads my mind “She has been hanging out with Lydia too much.”<br/>Trace stops at the door turning her head in a perfect intimation of Lydia “Is that a bad thing?”<br/>“Maybe.” We both say. Jackson is a werewolf this powerful creature that could rip steel doors off hinges yet when Lydia was around he was like obtainment puppy. Tracey had all the Hales and Scott in her back pocket this could very bad for the future of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek at a school dance

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” I say as Micheal ties my tie. In four years I had never gone to a school dance.

“I know you're so excited even if you're trying to hide it,” Tracey sings from my bed.

It's right now that I decided that Empath's are the most annoying creatures on the planet.

She of course notices the change “Where only annoying because we care.”

Micheal puts his hands on my shoulders “Don't be nervous it's just a dance and you look fine.”

“Better than fine,” Derek says from the doorway.

His words cause me to blush “Thank you Derek.”

Seeing his reflection in the mirror he is wearing a suit too “Cora and Isaac roped me into chaperoning in the dance.”

“Really, cause they aren't that smart.”

“They asked Mom but she and Dad are having a date night.”

“What about Tracey?” Talia and Micheal would never leave her alone. She didn't so well alone a panic attack or worse she would just shut down her whole body frozen in place. Now that Aiden is gone I am the only one you could bring her back.

She rolls her eyes “Stop worrying about me and live your life for once. I'm going to spend the night at Julies house.”

“You are?”

Gathering her book and colored pencils “I eleven years old I spend the night with a friend if I want to.” She leaves in a way that makes me think of Lydia with that confident sass that is both impressive and scary.

Derek reads my mind “She has been hanging out with Lydia too much.”

Trace stops at the door turning her head in a perfect intimation of Lydia “Is that a bad thing?”

“Maybe.” We both say. Jackson is a werewolf this powerful creature that could rip steel doors off hinges yet when Lydia was around he was like obtainment puppy. Tracey had all the Hales and Scott in her back pocket this could very bad for the future of humanity.

She rolls her honey eyes again then leaves saying “Try to have fun and not set anything on fire.”

“No promises,” I call down the hall.

“Did you have fun?” Lydia asks sitting down the dance is all but over.

For all my joking and the front that most people see on the inside Lydia is the very caring person. There is nothing she won't do for her friends so I had a feeling that while Jackson was spiking the punch she would come talk to me. Seeing if I had enjoyed my first dance.

“Why is Jackson spiking the punch we can't get drunk.”

She smiles “He says it tradition its mostly just us no a few other people.”

The DJ changes the song feeling the end coming play's a slow song “Dance with me.”

“Sure.” Now as a phoenix there are many talents that I have dancing is not one of them. Thankfully the song is slow all I really have to move from side to side. Lydia pressed against me is more therapeutic than sexual. I needed the closeness of my pack or Kettle, that is what a flock of Hawks is called or so Lydia told me.

“You never answered my question.”

“This is fun,” And I mean it to this has been fun. I've seen some of my friends outside of the pack and joked with the lacrosse team. Drank the non-Jackson style punch and of course flirted with Derek when I could. Also I like the feeling of the gym like this the essence of this being Coaches domain is gone and for just this one night we own this place. It is ours.

Lydia is right I look around its most the pack all the other chaperons besides Derek are gone. She kisses my cheek “Thanks for the dance.”

Derek slips into her place putting his left hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. What I lack in dancing talent he more than makes up for leading me around the room in a small circle.

“I'm glad you had fun.”

“I'm glad you came tonight.” I wasn't sure if that nervous existed feeling that I get when we're this close will ever go away. As a creature of fire I feel more at home in the daytime with the sun. Right now my relationship with Derek is like the sun it can be covered with clouds and hidden by tall building but the feeling of warmth of it is still there. The love I feel for him is with me all the time.

Leaning against my mate I drink in the warmth of him as he whispers “I love you.”


End file.
